


Breaking Point

by Verai



Series: Captured Hearts [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Possessive Arthur, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, open-ended finale, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You were always aware of the dangers of being a bounty hunter. But will being faced with a fate worse than death change your mind about your life choices?





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This should be the last one in this series. Also, this one gets pretty dark, so trigger warning for the attempted rape. I torture my protagonists, I’m sorry.

This wasn’t the first time you had been caught. However, this was only the second time you couldn’t sneak or fight your way out. Usually your enemy underestimated you and you snuck out at night, or they just let you go after taking all your money, which you kept some on your horse and some in various safe boxes buried around the mountains, so you had never lost that much. The only other time you were truly caught had ended with you getting to know Arthur. 

 

But tonight was very different. 

 

You had left that nice town and traveled east and a little south, just to get to a warmer location. You had heard of the lunatics in these parts and thought the stories were exaggerated, but after witnessing a couple of encounters, you steered clear of their area. Until today, that is. You saw a bounty poster in town for a gentleman thief who had been caught cheating at poker several times, and had absconded with several wealthy individuals’ belongings. Thinking it was going to be an easy day’s hike to take out the man and drag him back to town on his own horse, you had set out to find him. You had tracked your bounty here. What should have been a simple tie him up and force him back to town became an ambush for both of you by some of the local gang. And now, unfortunately, he was also tied up with you. And today of all days, you had foolishly left your horse in a stable in town. 

 

You had watched in horror as the gang slowly cut off pieces of the other man, making him scream and yell and cry, and even though you were completely ready to shoot him dead and bring him in, you didn’t want this. At least you would have given him a quick death. But right now, he lay on the ground, bleeding out and slowly heaving his last breaths. In the back of your head, you thought maybe you could still bring his corpse in for the bounty, but you had to get out of this first.

 

Optimism was your strong suit. But even that couldn’t fight against the sinking feeling of dread as the hillbilly gang turned to you.

 

“Boy looks young.”

 

“Yeah, them’s good for something.”

 

A crazed giggle went around the group, and you shuddered. They were into young boys? Disgusting. You had an intense urge to kill them right now, but without your weapons, you were stuck. And once they found out you were a woman, you knew it would get worse.

 

Watching their movements, you tried to see if there was a way to dodge them to reach the front of the cave where your weapons were. They had been thrown into a pile with a bunch of others; you assumed they were the weapons of other victims.

 

You were sitting down with your legs untied. The other men were next to the dead man about ten feet away, giggling maniacally. You changed your mind. There was no getting that bounty; if you left here, you weren’t coming back.

 

If you left.

 

You slowly tucked your legs under you, but the other men noticed and started walking towards you. Nothing for it then. With a burst of speed, you jumped to your feet and bolted towards the cave entrance. They had no guns on them, just knives, and you felt them cutting your jacket, barely getting your skin as they swiped at you as you barreled past. Thankful for your thick coat, you got to the front of the cave and just kept running. You loved that rolling block rifle, but you also wanted to live.

 

They were right on your heels, hootin’ and hollerin’ like they were out chasing a pig. Your arms tied behind your back didn’t help your balance any; you stumbled a few times, and you had felt fingers brush your jacket as you dodged their grasp, too close. You were grateful for the cover of night, but they could still hear you crashing through the brush. 

 

You ran up another hill, and as you saw the road down below, you missed your footing. You tucked inwards to protect yourself as much as possible as you tumbled down the hill. Purposely aiming towards the road, you tried not to hit any boulders or trees as you rolled yourself into a squatting position and started running again.

 

You were almost there. The open road would have travelers, and maybe someone would help you. Or at the very least, provide a distraction so you could get away.

 

Then you were suddenly launched off your feet as one of the men slammed into you, a full body hold. He landed on top of you, crushing you under his smelly body. He punched you in the face and you saw stars for a split second. You knew your jaw would be bruised something fierce in the morning. 

 

“Strip’em! We’ll teach’em a lesson right here,” the leader yelled. The other three men whooped, and you struggled with all your might.

 

The man on top of you tore off your jacket, and paused. Your hat had fallen off somewhere on the hill, so your ponytail was falling around your shoulders. The look on his face went from surprise to a creepy delight.

 

“Hey fellers! This here’s a woman!”

 

You stopped breathing.

 

“More holes to play with,” their leader said sinisterly as he grinned, the missing teeth in his smile making him seem even uglier than before.

 

A man on a horse was coming by on the main road. You yelled at the top of your lungs.

 

“HELP!” PLEASE HELP ME!”

 

He kept going.

 

“What…?” you uttered in shock.

 

“Don’t even bother, cunt,” one of the other men said. “No one likes to bother us.”

 

“Yeah. We’re free to do as we please,” another man spoke as he grabbed your hair and pulled you back. You wrenched your head, but he kept pulling, and your scalp burned. Your eyes looked to the road, and two more travelers went by, and despite your desperate screams, no one came to help. In fact, they rode away even faster.

 

You looked back at the trash disguised as men, and saw that they all had guns. They must’ve grabbed them on their way out of the cave. If only you could grab one. But your hands were still tied behind your back. You were running out of options, and you were losing hope in finding a way out.

 

The three men who were not the leader started tearing your clothes until you were exposed to the night air. You didn’t cry; you didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. You were pissed off, but deep down, an overwhelming fear was starting to drown out everything. A buzzing started in your ears, making everything sound as if you were underwater.

 

The leader pulled out his member, and you looked away. With your arms and legs being held down, you still struggled, you bucked, you tried to get away. You screamed in anger, you cursed them in frustration. But when he got on his knees in front of you, his dirty hands touching your inner thighs, you choked back a sob.

 

“Arthur…” you whispered sadly.

 

You heard thunder and thought maybe the blood in your ears had wiped out your hearing. But then all four men stopped moving and looked toward the road. You looked too, and saw a man on a horse charging towards you. All four men scattered as the horse & rider leapt over you. The man jumped off the horse and slapped the horse on side. As the horse bounded away, the mystery man shot several rounds into the closest man, the one who had slammed into you in the first place. As he fell over dead, the mystery man charged into the forest after the other three yokels.

 

You immediately shuffled over to the dead man, grabbed his knife and cut yourself free, and then grabbed his pistol. Then you grabbed your coat and shrugged it on as you ran after the gang. A dead calm settled over you, making your movements deft, your senses stretching out and you felt like you could see everything around you. You knew what to do.

 

They weren’t far; you could see the flashes of bullets in the night. You saw two of them in a shootout with the stranger; the leader kept firing until he clearly had no more bullets, then he made his way back up the hill, probably towards his weapon stash. You followed him, saving your bullets for when you had a clear shot. Weaving in and out of the brush, you caught up to him just as he was about to reach for another gun at the cave entrance.

 

You didn’t even hesitate. You emptied the pistol into him, even though you knew your first shot had killed him. He fell over in a crumpled heap. Ignoring the body, you walked up to the pile of weapons and grabbed your beloved rifle and your revolver. Putting the rifle strap around your shoulder, you checked the revolver to make sure it was still fully loaded. Then you turned to the dead body, grabbed a different pistol in the pile, and emptied that into the body too, just for good measure.

 

Turning at the sound of footsteps, you saw the mystery man walk towards you, hands up as if he were calming a horse. His bandana hid his face, but something about his walk seemed familiar. Even so, tossing the used pistol aside, you lifted your own revolver to point it straight at his head.

 

“Easy, sweetheart.” His deep voice rung a bell inside your head. You hesitated. You felt that maybe you should put the gun down.

 

The man pulled his bandana down, and recognition slowly crept back into your mind past the cold mist surrounding your senses. Your gun arm lowered bit by bit.

 

He moved towards you, steady steps getting ever closer, but you still gripped your gun tightly. Soon he was reaching out for you slowly, and pulled you against his warm chest.

 

You dropped your gun and lost all strength in your legs. He held you and went down with you, gently keeping you upright until you were kneeling in the dirt, strength washing away from you. He stroked your hair and kept crooning, “S'okay, they're gone, s'okay.” 

 

“Arthur..?” you finally spoke.

 

“I’m here.”

 

You had never cried so hard in your life. 

 

***

 

You don't quite recall what happened after, as you drifted in and out of shock. You vaguely remember being picked up. Gently being placed on a horse. Riding to town. Getting a hotel room and a bath. Arthur carefully lowering a naked you into the warm water and washing you, murmuring assurances in your ear. Lifting you out of the tub. Drying you. Wrapping you up in your coat. Carrying you like a princess to the room across the hall and laying you on the bed. Sitting over you, holding your hand and stroking your skin with his thumb. 

 

“I've done this before,” you finally said as you stared at the ceiling, not really seeing. Your mind was far away. 

 

Arthur was silent, waiting for you to continue.

 

“My pa called it the killer's fog. I'd feel like everythin’ was in slow motion. I'd shoot like a damn sharpshooter, kill without mercy. A couple of times my pa had to shake me out of it. He told me not to let that cold feeling take me, or I'd do somethin’ I'd regret.”

 

You finally blinked and turned to look at him, as reality and time came crashing back into place. “Thank you,” you said. “How’d you find me?”

 

“I saw your horse in the stable. Went to the sheriff to ask about the O'Malley Kid, said I was supposed to meet you for a hunt. He said you went out after a thief and should've been back already, so I asked for a general direction to look for ya. Went that way for a couple hours, then I heard ya scream and came ridin’ as fast as I could.”

 

You were just flabbergasted by your own dumb luck. You had been cursing yourself for leaving your horse in town, and it had been the very thing that saved you. You noted to yourself to buy Ol' Trigger some sugar cubes tomorrow. 

 

Given the bandana and the fact that Arthur was at the stables, you suspected you'd hear about some horse rustling in the near future. 

 

But that didn't matter. What did matter was that he had saved you and taken care of you again. 

 

“You alright now?” he asked gently as he ran a finger lightly along your bruised jaw.

 

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

 

“Good,” he said, his voice deepening. He was looking at you differently and you knew something had switched in his mind, from your caretaker to a man who needed to possess you. Your body reacted instantly, heat growing between your legs. You wanted him to take away the bad memories of the night, to replace them with his touch alone.

 

Arthur opened your coat. You were naked underneath, freshly clean from the bath, and he took a moment to admire you. He nuzzled your whole body, starting from your cheek, kissing the scar between your shoulder and neck, licking your nipples, tracing the scar on your belly with his tongue, and finally reaching between your legs, kissing your inner thighs as you opened for him. 

 

He didn't wait; he plunged two fingers into you right away and you gasped as he stirred you up, stroking your clit with his thumb. With his other hand he started unbuttoning his clothes, stopping just long enough to remove everything. For the first time, you saw him fully naked and you thought it was a damn shame you hadn't seen him like this before. 

 

He moved up your body and, without letting his full weight crush you, covered you like a blanket as he took your mouth. His kisses were slow but forceful, and you were left breathless and wanting more. 

 

“Darlin’,” he whispered, “tonight, you're mine.”

 

You nodded as you spread your legs so he could glide his cock along your wet opening, teasing you for a bit before slowly entering you. You winced, he was so thick, and the pain mixed with the pleasure as he kept steadily invading you. 

 

“No one else can fuck you but me, you understand?” 

 

“Yes sir,” you answered automatically. 

 

“Good,” he rumbled as he thrust in the final inch, filling you so good that you couldn't think about the implications of his words. 

 

For a breathless moment he just looked at you; your hair was a mess, your lips swollen from his assault earlier, and your legs spread wide for him. His eyes were the color of storm clouds, all lust and violence wrapped up in a man. 

 

Pressing his face to your neck, he started to take you, slowly at first, but the rhythm built with each thrust, faster and faster, harder and harder. You wrapped your legs and arms around him and just whispered his name like a prayer, unable to think of anything else but him and what he was doing to you in this moment. 

 

You were reaching your peak, so close, when he suddenly pulled out of you and sat back on his haunches. Breathing heavily, you waited for his next move. 

 

“Let me see what you do when you're thinkin’ of me,” he quietly asked, catching his breath. You became shy all of a sudden, not quite sure you could show him.

 

He reached down and caressed your face. “C'mon sweetheart, show me how much you want this,” he said, stroking himself slowly, your eyes drawn to his movements. 

 

You slowly reached down to your slit and slipped your fingers around your folds, slick with both your juices. Your eyes never left his as you finger fucked yourself, tracing sensual circles around your clit, and playing with your breasts with your other hand, pinching your nipples. You writhed under his hot gaze; he was captivated as you let go of your inhibitions, showing him exactly what he did to you. 

 

When he couldn’t stand it any longer, he gently gripped you by the back of the neck and pulled you up. He kissed you hard, then forced you to your hands and knees, facing the mirror that was against the wall. You watched in the mirror as Arthur moved behind you and rubbed your backside with his cock. He caught your eyes then, and started to slide back inside of you, that damn knowing smirk of his not leaving his face as he teased you, sliding out and then in just a little bit more each time, slowly driving you mad with each move he made. It was just this side of not enough, and you whimpered for more.

 

“Gonna beg, girl?”

 

You still didn’t want to beg, though. “Fuck you.”

 

“Hmmm, I think it’s the other way around, darlin’.” With that he plunged in all the way, making you gasp. He wrapped an arm around your neck, almost choking you as he pulled back, forcing your back to arch and your breasts to push out. You could see him looking at you in the mirror with undisguised need, his free hand cupping a breast and kneading it.

 

“So pretty, ain’t ya.” He thrust upwards. “My sweet girl, taking my cock like this. You know it’s what you need.”

 

You panted as he took you in this strange position, his arm around your neck making you feel trapped, and yet in a strange way, it was comforting when it was Arthur doing it to you. Like being wrapped in the strongest of chains that also protected you, cherished you… perhaps loved you, in a twisted way.

 

You didn’t want to think about that. You didn’t want to think at all.

 

He let go of your neck and you were about to fall back to the bed, but he grabbed both your arms and pulled back, forcing your body to stay up right as he kept riding you, keeping up a steady rhythm, rocking your hips and making your breasts shake. He trapped your wrists with one large hand, and grabbed your hair with the other, making you look at mirror once more.

 

“Like what you see?” he asked. Your eyes wandered to where you could see his cock pistoning out of your wet pussy, then up your body, past your shoulder to Arthur’s face, the possessive look in his eyes as he took you.

 

“Yes,” you whispered.

 

“Louder,” he demanded.

 

“Yes, I love what I see!”

 

“So do I.”

 

You noticed his eyes were completely focused on yours, and your heart skipped a beat.

 

He let go of you completely all of a sudden, and you fell face first into the bed, your ass still in the air. Arthur gripped your hips and pounded tirelessly. You wondered at his stamina. 

 

Reaching down, he slowed his thrusts and played with you with his fingers, putting you on a fast track to release. Your breaths came in short bursts as he bent over you and cradled your head. 

 

“Come apart for me, sweetheart.”

 

You screamed his name as your release shook you, the pleasure pulsing through your body in overwhelming waves. Nothing could be better than this, you thought. 

 

As the bliss gradually subsided, you realized two things: one, he was still hard inside you, and two, he still had that damn smirk on his face. 

 

He flipped you onto your back and plunged back into your oversensitized body. You instinctively writhed away from him, gasping, the sensations too much, bordering on pain. He grabbed your hips and held you down.

 

You were far enough towards the end of the bed that if you let your head loll back, you could see yourself upside down in the mirror with Arthur above you, holding your waist as he fucked you. You noted how small you looked under him, how broad his shoulders were. You weren't a small woman, but right now, you felt like one. 

 

Your legs wrapped around his hips while Arthur claimed your body. Over and over again, he made you his, and made sure you knew it. 

 

“Say you'll always be mine,” he growled. 

 

“Always, Arthur.” 

 

The strings around your heart snapped, replaced with a soft scarf, wrapping you in a warmth beyond description. The anxiety you had always felt washed away, replaced with the joy of simply being with him now, in this moment. 

 

Without another word, he fell upon you and fucked you with a violent passion, gripping your body hard enough to bruise. He bit your neck, suckled the skin to leave his mark all over you.

 

His breathing became heavier, his thrusts so hard that the bed rocked under you and your body was crushed by his strength. Then he came, claiming your mouth and forcing you to swallow his moans as he emptied himself inside of you. 

 

He didn't leave your body for quite a while, unwilling to leave the warmth of your embrace. Even when he slipped out of you, he just bundled you into his arms, and fell asleep spooning you to his chest. You nestled into him and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 

***

 

The gentle dawn light came in through a crack in the drapes, waking you up. Turning, you looked at Arthur, who was all at once a stranger and a close friend. You knew next to nothing about him, and yet you  _ knew him _ in a way that was almost too intimate. 

 

You ran your hands through his soft, feathery hair. He stirred, rolled towards you, and blinked. 

 

“Can I keep you?” he mumbled, half-awake. 

 

You were shocked silent. You didn't want to give up your way of life, and you didn't expect him to give up his. 

 

“I already knew you’d say no,” he said, waking up a bit more. “But I had to ask.” He caressed your arm. “Besides. I get the feeling that fire in your eyes would be smothered if you were with me all the time. I'm too tied down. I want you to be free.”

 

You had no words, but felt both a gratitude for his understanding and a sadness because it meant you two would soon part once more. 

 

He continued, awfully talkative for once. “I love the way you live, sweetheart. Don’t change for anyone, especially an old bastard like me. Just let me in your life sometimes, and I’ll be happy.”

 

You smiled at him and he smiled back, a deep understanding between the two of you. 

 

“Maybe one day, when you can't hunt no more, come find me.”

 

“Sure,” you said. “When you're done with whatever you're doin’, come hunt with me.”

 

He knew you'd never willingly stop being a bounty hunter, but if something ever happened to stop you, it was comforting to know he'd save a place beside him for you. And you'd do the same for him. But you weren’t holding your breath, and you accepted it.

 

Silently, you got up, washed, found some clean clothes in the pack that Arthur had kindly brought from your horse, and got ready to leave. You took your time, just enjoying the companionable quiet. Arthur would joke with you a bit, and you'd laugh, but you had no more words this morning. Just a warm fuzzy feeling. Wrapped around your neck like a scarf. Like his hand.

 

You were about to leave. He had thrown some clothes on while you were re-packing your bag. Turning to him, you noticed he had your coat. 

 

You took it from him, and together you left the hotel room, as if you were a couple. Walking close together, the two of you got on Arthur's horse, and he took you to the stables to get Ol' Trigger.

 

Packing your saddle bag and getting back onto your own horse once more, you rode together with Arthur to the west edge of town and went a bit further until there was a fork in the road. 

 

“I'll see you again,” he said quietly. “Stay outta trouble.” 

 

You nodded. Swallowed. 

 

You looked at him, his clear blue eyes watching you. 

 

“Promise me, Arthur.”

 

“I promise I'll find you,” he said.

 

You got off your horse and walked to him. He did the same. 

 

You grabbed him and kissed him. 

 

He seemed shocked, but gladly responded in kind until you were both out of breath. 

 

“I'll always be yours, Arthur.”

 

He smiled. He smiled even more when you leaned in and whispered your real name in his ear. 

 

“Call me that next time you see me.”

 

You got on your horse and rode away without looking back. You missed the look of wonder and adoration on his face as you did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, you can do dead eye too. I feel like anything after this would be purely just smut, since her/your character arc is resolved. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I started this series because I wanted to write smut, but then she/you became this badass bounty hunter woman with hopes and dreams and issues of her/your own, and I couldn’t stop until she/you worked it all out.  
> And if any of you have read my other fanfics, you’ll know I totally stole my own idea of the killer’s fog. It’s an idea I love for my female protagonists, and I’ll never apologize for making my women stronger than even they know.


End file.
